The present invention relates to an adhesive composition for manufacturing wood constructions, panels and other similar wood products, one component of the adhesive composition being resorcinol-phenol resin.
Resorcinol-phenol adhesives are as such known in the prior art. The main ingredients of these adhesives are resorcinol, formaldehyde and phenol. The adhesive is manufactured in a reactor where the ingredients are put under a suitable pressure and temperature. The reaction is interrupted at the precondensation stage. If the adhesive is used, for instance, in the manufacturing of glued laminated beams and other wood constructions, the reaction is completed by adding a hardener, for instance formaldehyde, to the composition.
Among the drawbacks in the use and production of resorcinol-phenol adhesives are their high price and the fact that the raw materials are difficult to obtain.